Clevland and Hobby: Chapter 4
by Claws Bane
Summary: Clevland has a nightmare about Susna.
1. Chapter 1

CLEVLAND AND HOBBY CHAPTER 4

THE HORRIBLE DREAM

Clevland fell from the sky and hit a large cement truck. Unluckily, it was wet, so Clevland got tried up. "Oh, just great," Clevland said, climbing out of the truck, but it hit a bump and Clevland flew to another truck full with millions of tree seeds. Unfortunately, they stuck to him. The cement dried up, with seeds sticking to Clevland. "Jesus Christ," Clevland said, jumping out of the truck. He could barely move. Then he saw a yellow sports car. "This is so a dream," Clevland said. The car stopped and the window rolled down. A young man with combed 60's hair and shades nodded. His black leather jacket was all straight, not a wrinkle. "'Sup, loser," nodded the kid. "Get away, punk," Clevland said, licking his dry lips. "Okay, honey, lets leave this jack hole alone," said a girl. "Susan?" asked Clevland, moving over, stiffly. "Yeah, you haven't changed a bit, huh, Clevland?" Susan asked, who was still young with black glasses and a pink shirt with a blue dress. "We're off to the school prom dance. Where's your date, or were you rejected?" laughed the kid. "You're only six, and you can't even drive," Clevland said. "Let's leave," Susan said. The kid flicked his chin and started the car. Clevland walked in the street but a candy truck trampled him. Some cement stuck on the tire, but Clevland had tire trucks running from his neck to his feet. "I wish I could wake up from this crazy dream," Clevland said. He then got sucked into a black hole and got sucked to his school. "How, what, wait?" asked Clevland, quizzically. Calvin, in a tuxedo, walked over with Hobbes, who was in an HQ tux. "Hey, look, it's dirty and ugly Clevland," pointed Calvin. "Shut up, brat! No one is going out with you!" yelled Clevland.

Then Susie walked over. "Ready, dear?" she asked. She held Calvin's hand and walked with him. Clevland opened his jaw. He poured some orange punch on him, and cleared some cement. Then he awoke.

Hobby yawned. "Wow, that was the shortest and craziest dream ever!" said Clevland. "What was it?" asked Hobby. "Want me to explain?" asked Clevland, stretching. "Sure. It's still four in the morning," Hobby said. "Okay, here it goes:" said Clevland.

"_I fell from the sky," Clevland said. "And hit a cement truck. Unluckily, it was not dried, so wet, and I tried to get up and tried to jump from the truck but it hit a bump and I flew to another truck full of tree seeds. Unfortunately, __they got stuck to me. Then I jumped out of that truck. I could barely move. Then I saw a yellow sports car and the window rolled down. A young man my age with a combed 60's hair and shades nodded to me. I tried to threaten him until I saw Susan in the passenger's seat. She had on a pink shirt and blue dress. The kid told me there was a prom dance at our school, and they zoomed away. Then, as it left, I walked in the street until I was ran over by a candy truck, and tire tracks were down from my neck to my feet. I was then sucked into a black hole and was transported to the school. I then saw Calvin in a tux and Hobbes in an HQ tux. Calvin laughed at me and he went with Susie to dance. I poured orange punch juice on me and I finally woke up."_

"That was some detailed dream," Hobby said. "I know. It has to mean something. I'm going to see if Susan would talk to me," Clevland said.


	2. Clevland and Hobby:Chapter 2

CLEVLAND AND HOBBY

CHAPTER 2

Clevland and Hobby strolled by to a pink and white newly painted house. "Well, we're at Susan's," said Clevland. "Susan Perkins is sooooooooooo sweet, mama," said Hobby, starting to droll. "Okay. Now I have to help her for the math final. Go home, but whatever you do, do NOT touch the gun on my table," said Clevland. "Your parents will have a fit when they see that," Hobby said. "No, I'm testing it. Now go and guard it. Do NOT touch it, got it?" asked Clevland. "Yeah. Have a fun time with Susan," Hobby said.

Clevland gulped and knocked on the door. He was in love with Susan Perkins, the loveliest girl on the street. They've known each other since two months old, and now they are in the same first grade class with Mrs. Woodworm. He gently knocked on the door, feeling sweat down his palm. Susan's Mom, Cheryl, opened the door. "Clevland! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to study with Susan," said Clevland. "Oh, I'm afraid not. Susan is playing with her new friend," Cheryl said. Clevland lifted on eye brow. "May I come in?" asked Clevland. "Sure! Please do!" smiled Cheryl. "Would you like some coke?" "No, thanks. I need to speak with Susan," said Clevland, going up the stairs.

Susan was playing with another girl. Clevland knocked on her open door. "Clevly!" yelled Susan, wrapping her arms around Clevland. "Hi, Sue," said Clevland. The other girl in the room walked over. "This is my new friend, Susie," said Susan. "Yes. Your mom mentioned it," Clevland said. "Hi, I'm Susie Derkins," said Susie. "Hello, Susie," Clevland said. "I thought you were going to study." "Tomorrow. Me and Susie are having a tea party," said Susan. "Great! I came over here for nothing and had to pass that idiot and his toy on the sidewalk!" said Clevland. "Wait, what idiot?" asked Susie. "Some kid with a tiger. Yellow spiky hair," said Clevland. "Oh, that stupid Calvin? I hate him!" yelled Susie.

"Me too! Even his stupid tiger made fun of Hobby!" yelled Clevland. "Hobby?" asked Susan and Susie. "Who is **that**?" asked Susie. "Only the most cutiest stuffed cat ever," Susan said. "Oh," Susie said. "I will destroy Calvin," Clevland said. "Good luck," Susie said. "I do not need luck, dear Susie," smiled Clevland. "Sure, when ignorance is so supply able these days," said Susie. "I'm not ignorant. I'm blissful," said Clevland, leaving the two. "Isn't he adorable?" asked Susan. "I would beg a differ," Susie said. "Shall I get the cookies?" "I'll make more tea. Keep our guests occupied," Susan said.

Clevland kicked a rock down the street. Hobby came along, drinking a big bowl of salmon juice. "Is that tonight's dinner?" asked Clevland. "I just took out all of its juice. We lions prefer lots of animal liquids," Hobby said. "So what's up?" "Susan has been spending a lot of time with this Susie Derkins," said Clevland. "Poor kid. You two made a fine couple," Hobby said. "We're not breaking up!" said Clevland. "Most babes ruin your heart, my father said," Hobby said. "Now I know that Calvin's weakness," smiled Clevland. "What is it?" asked Hobby. "He really likes this Susie, so I shall take her away from him," grinned Clevland. "You may be overdoing it," Hobby said. "Look at you! I'm not stuffing my face!" Clevland said. "Okay, so how will we eliminate this Susie?" asked Hobby. "My new gun, which I hope YOU didn't touch, as I said before," Clevland said. "Trust me. Your dad almost found out," Hobby said. "But I got him distracted by taking this bowl." "Okay. The gun will zap Susie into our hands, we give a ransom to Calvin, and then we destroy him," Clevland said. "Can I eat Hobbes?" asked Hobby. "Ew, why?" asked Clevland. "Oh, come on. I'm a beast! I've eaten worse before," Hobby said. "Can't argue with THAT statement," Clevland said. "To the lab!"


End file.
